Lilies for my Mother
by Amvonz
Summary: Inuyasha has been sneaking away lately without a word and it's getting Kagome frustrated. What does she think when she sees him with lilies in his hands, crouching in front of a grave. Oneshot. InuKag and motherson InuIzayoi. Now Complete!
1. A Purple Lily

Yes, I know I'm supposed to be updating my other story but I have a horrible case of homework and I only have time to do this so please bear with me! 

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Isn't my life pitiful? (sigh)

Yes, this has some hinted Inu/Kag but it's mainly between Inu and his mom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked across the camp. With some persuasion and amazingly, no sits, she was able to get Inuyasha to let them have a day off. Inuyasha was practically inhaling his ramen, Shippo was drawing, Sango playing with Kirara and Miroku was off searching for village women who would bear his children.  
she glanced at Inuyasha. He'd been acting strangely lately and Kagome wasn't sure what was wrong.

Flash Back

Walking through the forest, the group was tired out of their minds, yet they kept trudging along, glad to have found six jewel shards. Can you believe it? Six!

kagome was walking behind Inuyasha when she bumped into something stiff, Inuyasha's back. His nose was in the air and he seemed incredibly tense.

"That scent..." his amber eyes widened and he took off without a word.  
An hour later, he came back, seeming depressed. " She wasn't there" he whispered, then went to go sulk in a nearby tree.

End flash Back

Kagome tore at the grass next to her in frustration. It had been going on for about a week. Inuyasha would give some lame excuse and run into the forest. But who was the lady that he had been looking for? The one who had kept his heart locked and that some nights, inuyasha would dissapear to visit her? Kagome knew. It was Kikyo. Who else could it be? She pulled roughly at the grass, her knuckles turning white, brims of rad framing them. Pulling harder, the grass finally gave way, bringing chunks of earth with it. Kagome looked up quickly. He was leaving again, but this time he gave no excuse.

After two agonizingly silent minutes, Kagome turned to Sango. Tears of fury and hurt streaming down her face.

"Sango, can I please borrow Kirara? It's something urgent."

" of course kagome - chan, go ahead and take her."

Kagome nodded, climbing onto Kirara's back after she had transformed. Kagome had Kirara follow Inuyasha,  
making sure that they were always three miles behind him. finally, they reached their destination, a clearing with a beautiful sakura pond next to it.

' Typical.' Kagome thought from behind a bush 'They just had to meet somewhere pretty and romantic'  
Kagome crouched low, wacthing Inuyasha's every move like an animal would watch it's prey.

Inuyasha bent low on his knees, seemingly sitting in front of something, a few lilies clutched in his hand.

"Hi mom," Inuyasha said his voice slightly above a whisper. " I'm sorry I couldn't visit you yesterday but everyone kept giving me fishy looks, especially Kagome, you know, the girl I told you about. I had to lie to her to get here and I hate it but Ijust don't want to be bothered about it. I also brought you a gift. they're flowers. I got four white ones and a purple one. I remembered that Lilies were your favorite and purple was your favorite color."

Indeed, when Inuyasha moved aside to get more comfortable ther were five lilies set on a stone that had the name 'Izayoi' clearly printed on it.

Tears sprang to Kagome's chocolate eyes, pushing at the back of herorbs but she bit them back, only letting one slide. 'How could I not have trusted him. Here I am, in a jealous fit, thinking he was with Kikyo when he was only visiting his mother's grave.'

Inuyasha suddenly became tense, lifting his head swiftly.

" I'd love to talk with you a little longer but it seems we can't right now." the hanyou said, looking at the tombstone. He slowly walked over to the pond, picking up a small, blue pond flower.

" Just don't say anything, okay Kagome? Please, don't say anything." He let the flower float away in the light breeze, where it ended up landing in Kagome's lap.

Inuyasha began to walk back towards camp. while walking back he said " I love you"  
Kagome's heart jumped, but... certanly, he was talking to his mother.

Inuyasha stopped and looked back before saying "... Both of you" and kept walking, leaving Kagome to watch him leave in wonder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I finally wrote a story about Inuyasha visiting his mom. I think that there aren't eneough of those anymore.  
I'm sorry that it's so short but it's all I have time for now that I'm cramming for finals.

**REVIEW!** Review! It makes me feel loved and I love your opinion! You can flame if you want, but I prefer you don't 'cause it'll melt my ice cream


	2. OKAY!

After a few requests I decided that I would continue this story but it will take a while to update because of my other work in progress ; Love Being Spied on. I hope that the continuation of the story will be great! Meanwhile, you can read my other stories. Sorry to those who thought this was a chapter. It may take a while 'till I write a new one. Ja Ne! 


	3. A star

**AN: Its been a VERY long time. I've improved (I hope) as a writer. you guys might notice I payed more attention to detail. This is the final chapter in this short story, and I'm very sorry that the chapter is so short. I really wanted to put this out for any of my (if any at all) fans. Please make sure you give me opinions, constructive critisism and recommendations!**

It had been almost a week since the incident. Inuyasha avoided her, but behaved just the same. Arrogant, rude and always the leader of the group. Kagome had slowly begun deteriorating at the blunt lack of acknowledgement he gave her. Sango had eventually been able to corner her one day in the hot springs.

Steaming bubbles frothed up against their skin and Sango realized just how fragile her friend seemed.

"Kagome, what is going on? You have me worried out of my head. I swear if Inuyasha did anything I'll -"

Kagome cast her eyes downward, pools of chocolate reflected in the water. She could just see her milky legs . "I'm not sure Sango, I mean I should be happy about it but..".

"Happy about what Kagome? Please tell me, what is it." She placed a hand against Kagome's shoulder, comforting as best she could. Kagome looked up into her loyal friends face. "I love him Sango, and I, I think he loves me back, too."

Water splashed everywhere, dampening their hair, darkening the rocks. Sango was jumping in her place clapping and smiling. "Oh, but Kagome, this is wonderful! Miroku and I always did know this would happen one day. Isn't it what you wanted?" Kagome bit her lip, apprehensive.

"Is it really for me? These feelings? Is it a fling, a need maybe just a replacement? I don't know Sango, I'm so uncertain of myself…"

"What? Of course not," She brushed a strand behind Kagome's ear "Kagome , you are a sister to me, and I wouldn't lie to you. You're too good to be a replacement for Kikyo, and there's no way she can replace you."

"Oh!" Kagome burst into little broken sobs against the demon slayers neck. She protectively cradled her friend. "Come now, let's go back to the camp before anyone gets worried." The teen sniffed and nodded, drying her eyes.

Jingles were heard as Miroku jumped up. "Ah, it seems the lovely maidens have come back. How I've longed for your warm company." He creeped closer.

"Save it Miroku." Sango put a hand softly to his chest. "Now is just not the time.. or ever for that matter."

The monke looked on, crestfallen as the girls walked to the fire. Not before catching a view of Sango's behind of course.

Night fell very soon. The sky ink, ripped with silver and gold. Inuyasha's soft ears swiveled quickly, hearing the crunch of leaves. He took in a breath and realized Kagome had walked underneath the tree. Glancing down through his eyelashes, he saw her holding her knees to herself, looking out over the soft, rolling hills.

At about this time, he felt like smacking himself over and over again with a tree, or _something. _How could he have said that before? There was no way of telling whether she hated his guts, or if she actually did like her. And he went as far as using the word _**love**_. The hanyou's head was ready to burst, and golden orbs looked down again at Kagome.

The young girl almost jumped, her flesh bursting into goosebumps when she heard two feet land beside her.

A toothy grin was flashed her way. "Scared?". Kagome felt her cheeks burn, her temperature rising.

She looked out again, not answering. Inuyasha's aura seemed to calm.

"Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Hmm." he replied.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably where she sat. "Look Inuyasha, I have something to say to you." Inuyasha had been staring up at a star, right next to the moon. "Yeah, what is it Kagome?" his voice sounded far off.

"I-I, about that day, I just.."

Inuyasha's head snapped back down, looking intently at her. Kagome gulped, maybe she shouldn't have spoken.

"I was, well. I was being foolish, a silly little girl and I shouldn't have spied on you. It was personal and I mistrusted you, but I never meant to hurt you Natasha ...plus you were uh, probably caught up in the moment and you just didn't know what you had said so I guess that"

Then she felt the cool tips of fangs come in contact with her mouth, a gasp escaping her. Her head rushed with something unrecognizable and her hands searched furiously for his collar. Inuyasha leaned in warmly, but carefully, soaking in her scent.

He broke away from her, his hot breath touching her mouth, her cheeks her nose. She shuddered her pulse thumping in her head.

Another wicked smile came across the hanyous face. "I wouldn't mind if you kept being the same foolish girl as long as I live.."

With that, he touched his mouth to hers again, and the star next to the moon twinkled brightly, happy for what her son had.

And this ends it folks. Lemme know how I did!


End file.
